In landscaping, planting beds are often formed separate from lawn areas for aesthetic reasons; to organize certain plants, shrubs, trees, and the like; to facilitate watering and maintenance of the grasses, shrubs, flowers, trees, and so forth; and for other reasons. The simplest kinds of beds are areas cleared of grasses, into which flowers, shrubs, or trees are planted. Such areas may also be covered with mulch materials, gravel, or sand. Borders are often formed around planting beds from various kinds of building materials such as stones, bricks, treated wood, poured concrete, or barriers formed of sheet metal, rubber, or various kinds of plastics. The delivery of stones or bricks to a bed and placement around the bed can be quite laborious. Similarly, construction of forms and pouring concrete can require considerable labor, and create a virtually permanent bed. It is sometimes desirable to change the design of a landscape, for example, when a new owner buys a home with existing landscaping that the new owner does particularly care for. In such a situation, it would be desirable for the new owner to be able to conveniently remove existing bed structures to prepare for a new landscaping design.